Pokemon Hoenn Adventures
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Cora, Jason, and Percy are finally starting their Pokemon journey. So the three friends travel to Professor Birch's lab to receive their first Pokemon. Once they've done that they will officially start their journey. But while Cora's brother and friend are all about the gym battles Cora wants to be a coordinator. It's her biggest secret even Jason doesn't know it. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Starting off

My name is Cora Nightflyer, and I have a twin brother named Jason. We are not identical. I have long blond hair and sky blue eyes. My brother has black hair with bangs that cover one of his eyes and two red streaks, and he has green eyes. We have both just turned ten. We both live in Oldale Town just north of Littleroot Town. Tomorrow we will start our Pokemon journey in the Hoenn region by traveling to professor Birch's lab to get our first pokemon.

…

"Cora wake up," my brother's voice woke me from my peaceful sleep.

"Jason there is such a thing as knocking," I told my twin grumpily. Jason grinned at me lopsidedly. I groaned. Jason was wearing his gray shirt with a blue raindrop pattern on it, as well as sweatpants.

"I'll be ready in a minute. Will you go ask mom to make breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure I'll go ask mom," Jason said, "Just don't take too long."

"You know I won't," I told him with annoyance. He grinned again then turned and left. I chose a black shirt with a red flame pattern on it along with some jeans. I brushed my hair. Then I rushed downstairs faster than a Rapidash. My mom looked at me and sighed.

"What's that for?" I asked. Jason looked at me with an expression of confusion. I motioned at mom and he immediately understood.

"Just be safe," was all my mother would say. My brother and I shared a look. We both had no idea what she was talking about. We sat down at the table. I grabbed two slices of toast and spread a thin layer of butter over both of them. My brother and I ate in silence. We soon finished.

"Ah that was good mom," Jason said with satisfaction. I had to agree with him although silently. As reply our mother just shooed us away. She had been doing that a lot ever since dad had allowed us to go on our journey. She had been opposed to us going from the very start.

"Come on Jason we have to go otherwise Percy will take the best pokemon," I said to my brother. We ran upstairs, and grabbed our bags. We filled them with everything we needed, and while my brother wasn't looking I put a red dress with a silvery flame pattern on it into my own. Then we went down stairs, went out the door. As we left we waved to our mother.

"You Slowpoke," Jason called over his shoulder as he ran ahead of me. I shook my head.

"Hey slow down or are you going to fall and get hurt," I yelled at him. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. I shook my head and ran to catch up to my twin. Then I heard footsteps coming from behind us. I stopped and turned. I saw a boy coming from the direction of our hometown. I smiled because I realized that it was our friend Percy. I should probably describe him so you know what he looks like. He's tall, has silvery hair, and blue eyes. His shirt had a green leaf pattern on it while the shirt itself was teal in color, and he wore jeans with holes in them.

"I didn't think I would ever catch up with you guys," Percy said. Jason gave him a crooked grin.

"We thought you were ahead of us," I told him. Jason nodded in agreement.

"So have two decided on which Pokemon you're going to get," Percy asked us. We both nodded.

"What about you," Jason asked him. Percy grinned and nodded.

"So what are we waiting for," I asked as I began to run down the path. Jason and Percy shared a look and ran after me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, and please enjoy chapter two of Pokemon Hoenn Adventures.**

* * *

><p>As the three of us ran down the path we grinned. The reason should have been obvious. We were getting closer to getting our own Pokemon.<p>

"We'll be there soon," Percy panted. Jason and I grinned. We had all been looking forward to this day since we were all four. While we were in Trainer School we learned all about the Pokemon from all the regions. Our regions starters were Tochic, Treeko, and Mudkip. We had all chosen the pokemon we wanted.

"Hey you three. Are you heading to the professors lab?" A voice called from behind us. The three of us stopped and turned around. A boy stood behind us wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a red pokeball pattern on it. He had a black bandanna with the same symbol. His jeans were black as well. He had silver hair.

"Yes we are. My name is Jason, and this is my sister Cora. The silver haired boy is Percy. Who are you?" my brother asked politely.

"My name's Brendan. I'm professor Birch's son. He's not there right now," Brendan said, "He's off doing some fieldwork, but if you'd like I can show you the way there."

I looked at my brother, and friend. They nodded. I turned back to Brendan.

"Okay then led on," I said. With that Brendan strode in front of us. He led along the route. Along the way we saw a couple of Zigzagoon, and a good deal of Wurmple. Soon we were in Littleroot town.

"It's beautiful," I said," Where's the lab?"

"It's there," Brendan said as he gestured to the south of the town.

Chapter Two

Getting our Pokemon

As the three of us ran down the path we grinned. The reason should have been obvious. We were getting closer to getting our own Pokemon.

"We'll be there soon," Percy panted. Jason and I grinned. We had all been looking forward to this day since we were all four. While we were in Trainer School we learned all about the Pokemon from all the regions. Our regions starters were Tochic, Treeko, and Mudkip. We had all chosen the pokemon we wanted.

"Hey you three. Are you heading to the professors lab?" A voice called from behind us. The three of us stopped and turned around. A boy stood behind us wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a red pokeball pattern on it. He had a black bandanna with the same symbol. His jeans were black as well. He had silver hair.

"Yes we are. My name is Jason, and this is my sister Cora. The silver haired boy is Percy. Who are you?" my brother asked politely.

"My name's Brendan. I'm professor Birch's son. He's not there right now," Brendan said, "He's off doing some fieldwork, but if you'd like I can show you the way there."

I looked at my brother, and friend. They nodded. I turned back to Brendan.

"Okay then led on," I said. With that Brendan strode in front of us. He led along the route. Along the way we saw a couple of Zigzagoon, and a good deal of Wurmple. Soon we were in Littleroot town.

"It's beautiful," I said," Where's the lab?"

"It's there," Brendan said as he gestured to the south of the town. I nodded.

"Thank you so much. We appreciate everything you've done for us," Percy said kindly. Brendan nodded before backtracking towards the route. We headed south, and easily found the lab.

"So now what do we do, just wait?" I asked the two boys. They both sighed and I huffed with impatience. Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us. We turned around, and found ourselves facing a man with brown hair, and a brown beard. He wore a lab coat. He pulled up short when he saw us.

"Excuse me are you the new trainers?" he asked, and the three of us nodded, "Well then I'm professor Birch. Brendan told me I had new trainers to give there pokemon to. So do you all know which pokemon you're going to get?"

"Yep, at least I do," Percy said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Percy, we all know what pokemon we're getting," I said. The professor smiled.

"Well then follow me," professor Birch said.

…...

We entered the lab, and looked around. The floor was completely spotless. The professor led us farther in. He walked around a table, on which three pokeballs sat. He picked up the one on the left.

"All new trainers may choose one of the three starters of the Hoenn region. These are the grass type Treeko," professor Birch said. With that he threw the pokeball into the air. I popped open and green pokemon appeared. It had a red stomach and yellow eyes.

"There is also the water type Mudkip," the professor said as he through the pokeball from the middle of the table. A small blue pokemon with a fin on the top of its head, as well as orange gills, and a light blue underbelly. Its tail was also light blue.

"And the final starter is the fire type Torchic," he threw the final pokeball into the air. A small orange chic appeared. It had small stubby yellow wings, and an orange and yellow crest on its head resembling a flame.

"Now make your choice," the professor said.

"Percy you go first. Then Jason, and finally me," I said. Percy nodded and walked up to the Treeko. Professor Birch handed him Treeko's pokeball. Then Jason stepped forward and chose Mudkip, and he received Mudkip's pokeball. I came up to the Torchic, and professor Birch gave me the fire type's pokeball. Then he gave each of us five extra pokeballs, and a pokedex each.

"Thank you very much professor. I promise I'll take good care of Torchic," I said.

"And I will take very good care of Mudkip," my brother said quickly, not wanting to be outdone by me. Percy just nodded.

"That's good. Out of curiosity where are you planning on going next? The closest gym is in Rustboro city," the professor stated.

"Then I guess we're going to Rustboro city then. Again thank you for everything," Percy said then we turned and headed out of the lab.


End file.
